COW: Champions Of Wrestling
by jro207
Summary: Welcome To Champions Of Wrestling! A New Face In The World Of Professional Wrestling. We strive to bring to you the absolute best in Wrestling! (We Accept OCs!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to, Champions Of Wrestling! My new promotion! We seek to have the best quality wrestlers and matches! Talent and athletics will meet at a crossroads here. This is now an open application period! Anyone can join the promotion though be warned after a certain amount of people apply some will be bumped to our state of the art developmental promotion NGOW. Now one thing to sign with this company you have to fill out this form:

Your Name:

Your Wrestling Name:

Your Age:

Your Gender:

Where You're From:

Height:

Weight:

Your Appearance (hair color, eye color etc):

What Your Gear Looks Like:

Your Entrance:

Your Entrance Music:

Your Gimmick:

Your Wrestling Style:

Your Super Finisher (used sparingly, should be a powerful move):

Your Normal Finisher:

Your Signature:

Face Or Heel:

Any other information you feel you want to add:

Once you fill this form out you will be a member of the COW roster. Now we have two shows "Monday Night War" and "Friday Night Battle" and 12 pay per views. You can name the 12 PPVs and any gimmick matches in those shows. So without further ado we will begin very soon so get those applications in! Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2: COW Night Of Glory Part I

**COW Night Of Glory**

In the ring after a burst of pyro is COW owner and GM Mr. Carlin.

"Good evening and welcome to the inaugural event of Champions Of Wrestling! Tonight is a tournament to determine the inaugural holder of the COW World, Heavyweight, Championship!"

Carlin pulls a sheet off a table and a beautiful Heavyweight title belt is exposed.

"And as the guy in the commercial says, "He who has the power has the gold. And he who has the gold has the power" so first on this card tonight match one of the tournament! Detrick Cyrus! Vs DESTRUCTION!"

The crowd pops and the lights go out. Pyro explodes and the arena is filled with red light and boom. The first notes Venom play and Destruction enters to a huge reaction. Many cheers and boos come as the crowd are unsure of what to think. Destruction takes his time and goes to the ring with purpose. He climbs the stairs and enters the ring as another burst of pryo spews. The lights go on and the beat changes to rap beat as the sounds of MGK fill the arena. Detrick Cyrus enters to a huge pop the crowd is clearly on his side. He interacts with the crowd who adores everything he does, no one boos or jeers. He enters the ring and Carlin becomes ring announcer.

"The Following Contest Is A No Holds Barred Match! The winner of this match will go on to face the winner of the next match for the COW World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 265 pounds, DESTRUCTION!"

The crowd is hot they are still down the middle between boos and cheers. Destruction smiles none the less, his blue eyes catching the stage lights.

"And his opponent from Boyle Heights California, weighing in at 226 pounds. DEEEEETRICK CYYYYYYRUS"

The crowd cheers Detrick and the bell rings. Both men stare at each other neither wanting to make the first move just yet. Detrick runs to spear Destruction but he moves and sends Cyrus flying head first into the steel ring post. Destruction leaves the ring slowly as Cyrus struggles to his feet the hit knocked the wind out of him. Destruction then begins to land some well placed strikes to Cyrus before executing a near perfect dropkick that sends Cyrus flying into the barricades. Destruction then goes under the ring and takes out a steel chair, a metal baseball bat, and a table. As he puts the table in the ring Cyrus jumps him from behind with a superman punch. Destruction goes down as Cyrus climbs back into the ring to the top rope he jumps down but Destruction is to quick and moves out of the way and hits the ground hard.

From there the two men brawled and showed a great feat of athletic skill. 22 minutes into the match Cyrus, who had momentum on his side went to end the match. He delivered some swift punches and took Destruction up into the fireman's carry position for his DKO finisher. But Destruction wiggles out and takes grip of Detricks throat and delivers a devastating chokeslam. The crowd is impressed. He circles Cyrus as Cyrus attempted to get up, as Cyrus was on his knees destruction delivered the death blow his death kick. Cyrus goes down. Destruction goes for the cover. 1 - 2 - Cyus kicks out! Destruction is stunned but not worried he stands up and takes Cyrus up and delivers a super finisher of epic proportions, A Cold Day In Hell! He covers Cyrus, 1 - 2 - 3. Destruction wins the inaugural match of COW and will move on to the championship match.

As Destruction leaves Carlin stands in the ring.

"Well that was an amazing first match, Im sure we will see more of that. Our next match this evening is quite an epic contest! A world champion! Vs A World Champion! IWGP World Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar! Vs Ring Of Honor Champion, The American Badass! Big Evil!"

Carlin points to the entrance way as the familiar beat and sound of Queen reverberates through the arena. Through the darkness the regal looking Escobar enters to a huge pop, his accomplishments in Japan make him a fan favorite. He gets to the ring as he goes to the turnbuckle. Pyro spews as he throws his crown to his waiting assistant. He rests on the rope. The the lights go out, heavy drums fill the arena as the sounds of a revving motorcycle roar. The words "Dead Man Walking" boom and You're Gonna Pay starts. Big Evil thunders down the ramp on his custom Harley. He gets off the bike runs into the ring. Puts his arms up as loud pyro spews. Carlin returns to announce again

"The following contest is an electrified cage match! The only way to win is by pinfall or submission! The winner of this match will face destruction for The COW World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing First From Los Angeles California weighing in at 225 pounds, FREEEEEEEEEDDDDYYY ESSCOBARRRR"

Chants of "NEW JAPAN" ring out

"And his opponent, from Wherever he wants it! Weighing in at 276 pounds, The American Badass, BIG EVVVVIIIILL!"

The crowd cheers, and the electrified cage lowers as The Memory Remains by Metallica plays. The cage fully lands and Carlin pulls the switch electrifying the cage. The bell rings as a dream match years in the making begins. The two men smile at each other and begin a sustained brawl. Instantly both men are busted open and bleeding profusely. The best in the world meet together. Escobar sends Big Evil flying into the cage wall where he is electrocuted and falls to the ground. Escobar covers, 1 - 2 - Big Evil kicks out and kicks up. And hits Escobar with some stiff punches to the face and torso. Escobar replies with a flurry of chops and punches . He gives the American Badass his rain maker lariat which he calls "The Princes Blade". He goes for the cover but then stops. He wants to show the COW roster and his opponent later in the night he means business. He picks big evil up and grinds his face on the electrified cage, shocking the ROG champ. He throws him down and goes to the top rope to end it. He leaps down from the top but big evil moves out. Escobar lands feet first and tumbles down. Big Evil, takes the opportunity to attempt a sharpshooter. He almost locks it in when Escobar reverses it into a hells gate hold. The crowd goes insane for the move.

For 2 whole minutes he holds the lock but just as the American badass looks to fade he lets him out. The badass is done he cannot do anything, he can't stand. Escobar taunts him and removes his arm band and delivers a Princes Elbow. The crowd goes wild. He goes for the cover but the bad ass reverses. He pushes Escobar down and the three count goes. Confusion reigns. Both men had their elbows down. The cage rises as Carlin and others examine a replay. Then Carlin makes an announcement.

"The ruling is as follows. Both men had their shoulders down for the three count. As a result the match is a draw. The COW title match therefore is now a triple threat match. Destruction will now fave Escobar AND the American Badass."

The crowd cheers and chants in glee. They were going to get their moneys worth

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: COW NIGHT OF GLORY PT: II

"Welcome back to COW Night Of Glory! Now It is time for our main event"

Carlin stands in the ring he announces the match

"The Following contest is A Triple Threat Match! And it is for the COW World Title!"

Lighting surges as Destruction comes to

the ring "Introducing first from Parts Unknown weighing in at 265 pounds, DESSSSTRUUUCCCTION!"

Destruction passes the mound of dirt and enters the ring. Then Escobar comes out to the loudest pop of the night. "Introducing second, from Los Angeles California weighing in at 225 pounds Freddyyy Essscobarrr!" The crowd is hot as the gong and the sound of a revving motorcycle fills the arena, the american badass is here. "And lastly their opponent from wherever he pleases weighing in at 275 pounds, The American Badasssss!" The three men enter the ring and stare each other down as the ref shows them the belt. The bell rings and the american badass immediately spears Escobar and shouts "You ain't taking this title from me you son of a bitch!" He turns around into a dropkick from destructions who opens up a lightning fast offense of kicks and punches. Then the two men are shocked as Escobar lays both of them out. Then both men sit up and stare down Escobar who looks on in terror. The badass and destruction get up and deliver a devastating double chokeslam to Escobar. The two men then brawl, Destruction hits the Death Kick, and goes for the cover. 1 - 2, the badass kicks out, Destruction laughs as he knows that wasnt how the match would end. Then the badass catches Destruction, he delivers a devastating GTS and goes for the cover, 1 - 2. Destruction kicks out at the last possible moment. The crowd screams in surprise they are loving this one. Both men are spent from the match for a further half hour the two men pull off a technical wrestling masterpiece when finally Destruction goes to the top rope and leaps. But the badass catches him and delivers a Leaping Tombstone Piledriver, but the badass collapses and cant capitalize. But then Escobar is up on the rope himself, he capitalizes and delivers a beautiful frog splash, 1 - 2 - 3. Freddy Escobar wins the match and is the new COW WHC. Carlin presents the title to Escobar "Here Is Your Winner And The First COW World Heavyweight Champion, FREDDiDY ESSSSCOBAR" The celebration is joyous and the closing shot of the show is Escobar celebrating with the new belt. Join us next time for COW: Monday WARZONE to see how the other competitors react! Until next time!


End file.
